


Distraction

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Linda helps her friend sleep. A request for an anon on tumblr.





	

“Stop pacing, it’s making me dizzy,” said Linda without even looking up from her book.

“Well, what am I supposed to do? I couldn’t find them but I can’t just sit here and do nothing,” said Alex, turning to pace across the floor again.

“Go to sleep. You are dressed for the occasion,” said Linda, pointing out Alex’s spaghetti-strap top and thin sleeping pants slung low on her hips.

“I can’t sleep like this,” said Alex. “I’m too wired. Maybe if there was something to help me sleep. Can you help with that?”

“The moon is for visions, Alex, not sleeping,” said Linda. “However, I might be able to help with that.” Smirking, she put her book down and stood up from the small desk in their bedroom. “Go lie down.”

“Alright,” said Alex, walking over to the bed and doing as she was told.

“On your back,” said Linda, reaching into her backpack for something. She found it, and took it over to Alex.

“What are you doing?” asked Alex, seeing the rope held in Linda’s hand. She went to get up, but Linda sat on her legs, pinning Alex’s arms down with her own arms.

“I said, lie down,” Linda growled at her. Alex’s heart thumped, and she felt another part of her body react, too.

“This is kind of hot,” said Alex.

“That’s the plan,” said Linda. She leaned over Alex, fastening her wrists to the bed posts with the rope she’d grabbed from her backpack. As she sat back up, she saw that Alex’s nipples were making two hard little points in her sleeping top. Linda caressed one breast through the fabric, and Alex moaned. Spurred on by the moan, Linda pulled up Alex’s top and started sucking at her breasts, her tongue coaxing needy little noises out of Alex. She felt Alex’s skin quiver under her touch as she grazed a hand down Alex’s bare side, but then Linda stopped and got off her. She knew that Alex was very turned on by now, and not just by the heat in her eyes. She’d dreamed about this last night, down to every last detail. But knowing how it would go just meant that she could relive that wonderful dream.

“Linda,” Alex whined as Linda moved down to her feet to tie them to the bed posts too. Linda could smell Alex’s arousal, and the smell of it was making her own panties wet. But Linda knew that Alex would only come really hard if she made her wait.

“Now we’re all ready,” said Linda after removing her own clothes and glasses. Alex was straining at her bounds, and Linda wondered whether it would have been better if she’d had a vibrator to leave in Alex. Oh well. That hadn’t been part of the dream, anyway.

“God, finally,” Alex muttered, and then she arched her back with a gasp as Linda pulled Alex’s pants down and immediately started stroking her pussy. She was very wet, and Linda easily slipped in three fingers without any resistance. She licked them, then, deciding she liked the taste, lowered her head and started lapping at her friend’s dripping folds. Alex moaned, moving her hips up into Linda’s mouth, and Linda darted her tongue in, remembering the right spot from her dream. The contact made Alex give a strangled little squeak of delight, so Linda passed her tongue over that spot a few more times. Then, she stopped for a moment to savour the taste in her mouth. Alex curled her hands into fists and curled her toes, frustrated at being so close.

“All your noises are making me horny,” said Linda, replacing her tongue with her fingers again. She began thrusting them in, purposefully avoiding the spot that made Alex make such beautiful noises. Alex still moaned softly, moving her hips up in an attempt to get Linda’s fingers to slip up. They did slip over that spot once, then Linda withdrew them and Alex groaned in frustration.

“What, do I have to make you come before I can come?” asked Alex.

“Yes, actually,” said Linda. She moved up the bed, then lowered herself down on Alex’s face. She knew damn well that her friend was good at oral, and Alex certainly didn’t disappoint. Linda swore as Alex’s tongue flicked her clit and then dived in, and she moaned louder as Alex’s tongue sought out the right spot. She would love to feel Alex’s fingernails digging into her thighs, but she just didn’t have that option. Instead, she just enjoyed the feeling of Alex’s tongue writhing around inside her and poking the right spot and oh god did she just use her teeth?

Alex chuckled at Linda’s shout of pleasure, and continued lapping up the juices from her friend. She grazed her teeth along Linda’s clit, then nipped at her folds, loving the way it made her friend moan and drip more juices onto her face. Maybe, if she made Linda come hard enough, she’d be well-rewarded.

And, when Linda finally did reach her screaming orgasm, she moved back down to Alex’s pussy once she’d regained her breath and composure. A few more licks had Alex coming, but Linda didn’t let it stop there. Every time Alex came down, Linda swept her tongue over that spot again until she came again. She kept this up until Alex’s moans were reduced to breathy noises, and then to simple shudders of her body. When Linda finally looked up at her, Alex’s eyes were half-lidded and her breathing was reduced to pants.

“Now go to sleep,” said Linda, getting off her and untying her. Alex just laid there limply, so Linda grabbed her a bottle of water and managed to get her to take a few sips while she pulled the covers up.

“Thanks for that,” Alex whispered.

“Shh. Sleep,” said Linda. Her tongue was the only part of her that was tired, so she returned to the desk and began reading by moonlight. Soon, the sound of Alex’s snoring filled the air, and Linda sighed with relief. At last, her friend would get some well-deserved rest.


End file.
